


Licorice

by at_a_loss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Krista, Bombshell Ymir, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Ymir is a stripper, as usual, the basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: The last place good, upstanding university students should be found is a strip club, especially one that serves drinks, especially if said upstanding students happen to be under the drinking age. So naturally, the place was packed with them.Krista and Ymir hit it off.





	Licorice

The last place good, upstanding university students should be found is a strip club, especially one that serves drinks, especially if said upstanding students happen to be under the drinking age. So naturally, the place was packed with them. Christa could recognize a good amount of them, thanks to the hours she spent memorizing the faces of hundreds in her freshman seminar. Whoever Christa couldn’t recognize was either a stripper or a really crusty-looking middle aged man. Christa avoided the latter, as a general rule.

“So, what’s on the menu tonight?” Connie asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

Christa had come with her roommate, Sasha, and her rather egg-shaped boyfriend, Connie. She and Sasha had really hit it off immediately, bonding over their respective quirks. It’s a rare moment when Sasha’s face doesn’t make Christa laugh upon sight.

“Shut up Connie,” Sasha said, purposefully provoking her boyfriend.

As if it were pre-orchestrated, Connie leaped onto Sasha’s back with a growl.

“Don’t you ‘shut up’ me you little punk, I’ll clench my thighs and you won’t be able to breathe, or worse, eat, for at least, like, a minute,” Connie said.

Sasha gasped. It took two seconds flat for her to wrestle the boy off of her and onto the nearest wall. Sasha got serious whenever her ability to eat was threatened, and as far as she was concerned, that was seriously out of line.

...Or so Christa thought, because the next moment, Sasha had pressed right up against Connie and slid her mouth against his. The second Christa heard Connie _(oh fuck, touch me please),_ she decided it was time to excuse herself from the situation.

Aimlessly, Christa walked around. As she sipped her drink, she took absent account of what was going on. In one corner, she could see Reiner and Bertholdt dancing drunkenly under the blue and green lights. Then she bumped right into a server, who apologized and asked if she wanted anything to drink. After politely refusing, Christa stepped away, and found herself nearby the stage.

Although it wasn’t Christa’s intention to oogle someone without abandon, she found herself doing just that when a gleaming golden leg caught her attention.

A stunning girl was dancing on stage, moving to every beat like her life depended on it. With each step, the sequins glued to her midriff and cheekbones gleamed and her liquid brown hair swayed hypnotically. She was a vision in black.

Christa snapped out of her trance, taking a sip from the cup she had neglected in her hand.

“Hey there, baby, what you got there?”

Of course. This was a strip club. The beauty before Christa was obviously doing her job, which was to finesse Christa into wanting its glowy, golden arms around her every Friday night. Already, Christa was feeling woozy from the warm scent pervading the space.

“Just drinking water tonight, actually. Official DD business,” Christa winks.

“Oh, that’s cool dude! When’s the last time you had free reign?” The angel crouching before Christa asks. And what a view that gave Christa. Not that she was looking. (She was.)

“Uh... now that you mention it, maybe three months ago?” Christa said. She hadn’t realized it had been that long, but that wasn’t exactly the last time she got drunk. No one needed to be DD when dorm drinking was involved.

“Well, that’s just not right. Your friends should be swapping with you more often. They can’t just leave you with the short end of the stick every time,” the girl said, lightly bobbing her head to the rhythm of the shuddering bass.

“I don’t think of it that way. You see, I just prefer to know that when all is said and done, my friends and I are all home safe, no issues,” Christa explained.

The goddess before her looked intrigued, and then smiled. She shifted onto her thighs so she and Christa could see each other head on, and stuck out her hand.

“I’m supposed to tell you to call me Raven, yet here we are. I’m Ymir,” said the svelte lady. Ymir’s smile favored the left side of her sharp face, and instantly, Christa was addicted.

“Nice to meet you, Ymir. I’m Christa.” Breathlessly, the blonde girl reached out to grasp the offered hand. It felt smooth and cool to the touch, as if it were impervious to the suddenly stiflingly hot atmosphere.

“Christa, would you like to get a backstage pass to a strip club?” Ymir asked. “I want to show you my shoe collection,” Ymir said.

Now, Christa knows that it’s not a good idea to run off with strangers you meet at strip clubs. But Christa also knows that this is the most beautiful girl she has _ever_ seen. So she compromises.

“Can I get your number? I don’t want to worry my friends, so I’m going to hang around with them. Oh, I’m not going to expose you, I promise. I’ll even set your contact name to ‘Patty’ or something. Oh! Or-” Krista began, trying her best to convince Ymir she should just do _as Krista asks of her._

“Krista, don’t worry. And please, for the love of all that is holy and sacred, do not set my name to ‘Patty’.” Ymir said, extending her hand.

Christa deposited her phone into the proffered hand with great satisfaction, and bounced on her heels excitedly as she waited for Ymir to finish.

Ymir lifted her full brows and bit her lip as she pressed one final key, and handed her phone back to the girl practically wiggling before her.

“You set a contact photo!” Christa took note of the photo. Ymir had posed so that she gave the camera a sultry gaze which was altogether too easy and too enticing for Christa to process in that moment. She quickly switched her phone off, setting a mental reminder to study the photo later that night.

Christa’s rather volatile reaction put another charming grin on Ymir’s face. “That’s right, baby. Take care of your friends, okay? We’ll talk later,” Ymir winked at the shorter girl.

“Alright, it was great to meet you! See you around, Ymir,” Christa said, mustering up her brightest smile. Girls eat that up.

At that very moment, Connie’s arm shot out of the ether and latched onto Christa’s glittery arm.

“We gotta go, Sasha’s getting real tired!” Connie said, in a manner which made it really clear that Sasha was very much not tired, and that Christa really had no choice in the matter.

Christa let herself be dragged away from Ymir, shooting one last glance in her direction. Already, the lithe figure went back to riding the beat. Right as Christa was walking out the door, Ymir’s ass peeked out from under her skirt.

_Oh god. I am_ so _fucking horny._

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, gay


End file.
